


No Homo

by babyblues (shxtathena)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is sad, Louis thinks he's straight, M/M, Poor Harry, fuck you louis, idk man, louis is a dickhead, sex but its not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxtathena/pseuds/babyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry gives Louis the best sex he's ever had, Louis tries to convince himself and Harry that he's straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> so this isnt even that good and i just wrote it bc yenno i felt like it. its actually kinda short but yenno we deal.

With a final moan, Louis collapsed onto the bed beneath him. His eyes fluttered shut as he got over the lasting feel of ecstasy. A grin formed wide on his face; it was the best sex he’s ever had. Another body flopped down next to him, heavy breaths to match Louis’. Opening his eyes, Louis turn to see the one who made him feel so good.

He turned to see Harry Styles.

A male.

And he was sending Louis the cheekiest, lopsided smirk out there. He made that smirk adorable and sexy at the same time; if that was even possible.

Louis blew out a satisfied sigh as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He scanned the room for his clothes before grabbing them to slip them on.

Harry watched Louis as he slipped leg by leg into his tight jeans. Louis looked back at Harry, seeing a smile formed upon the younger, yet larger boy behind him. With his shirt halfway on, Louis started to reach for his shoes.

“No homo, right?” Louis chuckled, sticking his foot into his shoe.

The smile on Harry’s face immediately faded. His eyebrows furrowed, unsure if Louis was being serious. He couldn’t possibly be serious, could he?

“Excuse me?”

Louis just laughed again as he shook his head. He whistled as he got himself together to leave. He began looking for his keys and his phone so he could get out of there.

Harry interrupted Louis’ peaceful state of mind. “’No homo’? That’s what you have to say for this? What the hell? We just had sex and you’re going to brush it off as nothing and walk away? I mean, I get one night stands and all, but really? You just had to say ‘no homo’? What the hell is that even supposed to mean?” Harry burst out with frustrated questions.

Louis shrugged. “No homo. I’m not gay, it was just an in the moment thing, y’know? See you ‘round sometime, Henry.” He started to make his way out of the room, finally having found all his things.

Harry got up from his rested position on the bed and walked over to Louis, not caring if his male glory was still exposed. He grabbed Louis by one of his shoulders to stop him from leaving.  
“It’s Harry. And you are not leaving just yet,” Harry demanded firmly.

With a roll of his eyes, Louis turned back to Harry. Harry grabbed Louis’ keys and phone as he urged him back to the bed.

“Why can’t I leave? I told you, I’m not gay. Despite what just happened, I am in fact stra-“

“Louis!” Harry shouted.

After humming in response, Louis mumbled to himself, “’S hotter when he’s being pleasured.”

Giving a low groan, Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Louis. I- You are- I can’t even comprehend- I just- Ugh!” Harry’s sentences came out choppy as he tried to form what exactly he wanted to yell at Louis.

With innocent eyes, Louis peered up at Harry through the hair fallen in front of his face. Harry stared back at Louis, getting lost in his gaze. He almost fell back under Louis’ spell, ready for round two. Almost.

“Seeing those precious lips of yours, I’d really like you to suck me off again,” Louis blurted. Under any other circumstances, Harry would’ve found that incredibly seductive and would’ve immediately been back on his knees. But that wasn’t the case this time.

“You see?! You can’t claim you’re straight and then say things like that! That doesn’t even make-“

Louis stopped Harry by latching their lips together once more. He hungrily attacked Harry’s lips as he pushed Harry’s body back down on the bed. Harry’s lips moved in sync with Louis, forgetting what he was just screaming at Louis. A moan slipped from Louis and Harry’s hands found their way under Louis’ shirt.

As their lips detached to remove Louis’ shirt, Harry’s point came back to him. Louis leaned in again but Harry pushed him away. He grabbed the sheets from the bed as he got up. Harry didn’t speak as he paced around the room. He had to calm down his boner before he could start yelling at Louis again.

“Before you start yelling at me, can I just say something?” Louis asked in an annoyed tone.

“What now?” Harry scoffed, ignoring his hard-on that was aching for Louis’ touch.

“From recent events, I’ve discovered that I am in fact gay. Because staring at you, this frustrated mess, is literally turning me on so much. And as payback for that shit I just said to you, you can fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk for a week. Sound like a plan?”

Harry’s mouth slightly parted at how blunt Louis was being. But at the same time, his dick was begging that Harry take up Louis’ offer.

Still waiting for Harry’s response, Louis took off the rest of his clothes. He pulled that innocent face back on and stared up at Harry. Looking at the nude boy’s expression, Harry knew just the way to wipe the look off his face.

“But no homo, right?” Harry smirked as he dropped the sheet and climbed on top of Louis.


End file.
